Twitter Love
by Farisya MJ
Summary: Discover the love story among the Glee Club members through their tweets.
1. Chapter 1

**Britt Unicorn** Spierce

 _'It's dark, but all I could think of, is you'._

9:48pm 17th Sept 16

 **Arthur Abrams** Artie

 _So close, yet so far._

9:48pm 17th Sept 16

 **Lopez** Snixx

 _I'm falling deeper. Please don't make me fall harder._

9:48pm 17th Sept 16

 **BadxJock** Pucksaurus

 _One to-do-list off the chart. Sleep with the hottest girl in school._

10.30pm 17th Sept 16

 **Quarterback** Finn

Pucksaurus _Dude! My girl is the hottest girl in school :p_

 _And she ain't fooling around with you._

10.31pm 17th Sept 16

 **BadxJock** Pucksaurus

Finn _We'll win prom king and queen this year. You wait!_

10.31pm 17th Sept 16

 **Queen Fabray** Quinn

Pucksaurus _In your dreams! We got it once. We'll win it again_

10.32pm 17th Sept 16

 **BadxJock** Pucksaurus

Quinn Finn _This year is our year! Right_ Snixx?

10.32pm 17th Sept 16

 **Lopez** Snixx

Pucksaurus 3

10.33pm 17th Sept 16

 **Chang** Mike

Tina _They forgot we could claim the title anytime! Cc_ : Pucksaurus Finn

10.33pm 17th Sept 16

 **Cohen Chang** Tina

Mike _I'd still love you even if we don't win Prom King and Queen ^^,_

10.34pm 17th Sept 16

 **Chang** Mike

Tina _I love you more!_

10.34pm 17th Sept 16

 **Lopez** Snixx

Mike Tina Finn Quinn Pucksaurus _Winner has to treat everyone at Breadstix!_

10.35pm 17th Sept 16

 **Quarterback** Finn

 _Now I don't wanna win. lol_ Snixx

10.35pm 17th Sept 16

 **Cohen Chang** Tina

Snixx _No way! Losers have to treat the King and Queen._

10.35pm 17th Sept 16

 **Britt Unicorn** Spierce

Snixx Tina Quinn _Don't worry, whoever wins, will be treated by me. Unless I win of course_ ;)

10.36pm 17th Sept 16

 **Arthur Abrams** Artie

Spierce I have strategies to win! Let's bring 'em all down!

10.36pm 17th Sept 16

 **BadxJock** Pucksaurus

Artie Spierce Snixx Tina Mike Quinn Finn _King says good night! Stop daydreaming Zzz_

10.37pm 17th Sept 16

 **Kurt** Unicorn

 _Fancy seeing people getting so worked up about a plastic that they throw right after the event._

10.38pm 17th Sept 16


	2. Chapter 2

**Arthur Abrams** Artie

 _You're in my arms, but why does it feel like you're miles away?_

3.00pm 18th Sept 16

br

 **Britt Unicorn** Spierce

 _'You're gonna catch a cold from the ice inside my soul'_

3.00pm 18th Sept 16

br

 **Lopez** Snixx

 _Am I just a trophy in your life?_

3.00pm 18th Sept 16

br

 **BadxJock** Pucksaurus

 _Sorry girls, I'm too busy with Snixx these days._

3.00pm 18th Sept 16

br

 **Chang** Mike

 _Sick move from Spierce in class today! I'd love to pair up with her someday._

3.01pm 18th Sept 16

br

 **Cohen Chang** Tina

 _Mike Teach me how to be a good dancer? :(_

3.02pm 18th Sept 16

br

 **Chang** Mike

 _Tina Anytime! I love you!_

3.02pm 18th Sept 16

br

 **Cohen Chang** Tina

Mike ...

3.03pm 18th Sept 16

br

 **Britt Unicorn** Spierce

 _Danced to Jar of Hearts today for Glee's assignment. Nailed it!_

3.01pm 18th Sept 16

br

 **Arthur Abrams** Artie

 _Sometimes I wonder why is there a lot of pain in your eyes_

3.03pm 18th Sept 16

 **Lopez** Snixx

 _Girl Chang is jealous! That's so cute!_

3.03pm 18th Sept 16

 **Cohen Chang** Tina

 _It's not cute, it's annoying Santana_ Snixx

3.04pm 18th Sept 16

br

 **Chang** Mike

 _Tina I'm so sorry :(_

3.04pm 18th Sept 16

br

 **Arthur Abrams** Artie

 _Tina Mike Don't fight because of my girl. Y'all should be praising her_

3.05pm 18th Sept 16

br

 **Quarterback** Finn

 _Pucksaurus Dude you gotta stop being a bad boy if you wanna claim that 'King' title from me._

3.05pm 18th Sept 16

br

 **BadxJock** Pucksaurus

 _Finn Just explaining why I ain't answering their DMs. My phone keeps buzzing_

3.05pm 18th Sept 16

br

 **Queen Fabray** Quinn

 _Pucksaurus No, you're just showing off about girls lining up to you_

3.06pm 18th Sept 16

br

 **Kurt** Unicorn

 _Seriously, why do I even bother to scroll my Twitter timeline? The drama here is worse than IRL_

3.10pm 18th Sept 16


	3. Chapter 3

Brittany and Santana

"Santana, why are you crying for a jerk? You know you deserve better than this!"

 **"Cause I love him"**

"You love Puck? I thought you're just fooling around with him"

 **"I love him, and it hurts because I know he doesn't feel the same. He only wants to show me off to everyone"**

"Then do something about it. Don't let other people ruin your relationship"

 **"I can't fight alone, Britt. If Puck still wants to entertain himself with those girls, what can I do to stop him? If I close the door, he'll jump through the window. There's no way I can stop him"**

"Are you crazy? You're Santana Lopez! Puck should be the one begging for your attention! Not the other way around"

 **"I'm sorry Britt. I really love him. I love him so much that it hurts me. I wanna stop crying but I can't"**

"Stop saying sorry! Don't be sorry. He's the one who should be sorry. I'm so gonna kick his ass"

 **"Don't. It wouldn't change anything. Just let him be"**

Tina and Mike

"Tina, it really doesn't mean anything. Please don't be jealous"

 **"Don't ask me to stop being jealous. That's impossible"**

"Then what should I do? You know I only love you"

 **"I know..but it still hurts seeing you compliment someone else. I wish I could dance as good as her"**

"You don't have to be Brittany. Cause I fell in love with you, not her. If I wanted her as my girl, I'd go to her, not to you"

 **"Then why did you have to be so impressed with her? It's making me so angry!"**

"I'm sorry..but it really doesn't mean anything. I love you, even if you can't dance as good as Brittany."

 **"What if I complimented Artie's voice in front of you? Wouldn't you feel down as well? You always thought you can't sing. Imagine me being so impressed with Artie's voice and wanting to have a duet with him. How would you feel?'**

"Honestly? I'd feel slightly angry and jealous"

 **"My point exactly!"**

Quinn and Finn

"Babe, should we teach Puck how to behave?"

 **"What's the point? He wouldn't listen anyway"**

"I feel sorry for Santana. She looks cool but her tweets tells me that she's not okay"

 **"Of course she's not okay. I know her. She's not as strong as she seems"**

"Then should we help her?"

 **"How? I tried stopping Santana from dating him, but she wouldn't listen"**

"I mean we can't make them break-up. That would be horrible. Maybe we could make Puck feel threatened?"

 **"I don't think that's a good idea. He'd just beat up anyone who goes near Santana"**

"Not if Santana's the one approaching them?"

 **"I don't want Puck hurting Santana more than he already has"**

"I'm out of ideas then"

 **"Me too"**


	4. Chapter 4

**Lopez** Snixx

 _Nobody really loves getting a trophy. It's just the pride of winning. Maybe that's how I belong in your life. Only for you to show off to everyone._

7.30am 19th Sept 16

 **Britt Unicorn** Spierce

 _Sometimes I wish I did not have to do this to myself and to you. I'm_ so messed up.

8.00am 19th Sept 16

 **Arthur Abrams** Artie

 _At least you're next to me._

8.00am 19th Sept 16

 **BadxJock** Pucksaurus

 _Too cool for school. See you during football practice!_

8.00am 19th Sept 16

 **Quarterback** Finn

Pucksaurus _Dude..you won't make it to practice if you're in detention._

8.05am 19th Sept 16

 **BadxJock** Pucksaurus

Finn _They won't know if you shut up._

8.05am 19th Sept 16

 **Queen Fabray** Quinn

 _Not cool Puck. Pretty sure Santana worked hard to finish your homework last night._

8.05am 19th Sept 16

 **BadxJock** Pucksaurus

Quinn _she finished it? Damn my girl's amazing!_

8.06am 19th Sept 16

 **Lopez** Snixx

Pucksaurus _Leaving me during lunch alone?_

8.06am 19th Sept 16

 **BadxJock** Pucksaurus

Snixx _okay baby, I'm coming back during lunch for you._

8.07am 19th Sept 16

 **Britt Unicorn** Spierce

 _Wow. What an idiot._

8.07am 19th Sept 16

 **Quarterback** Finn

Pucksaurus _We have a class with coach this morning? You think just cause you sleep all the time, she doesn't notice you in class?_

8.08am 19th Sept 16

 **Arthur Abrams** Artie

 _I have a feeling he never looks at the time table._

8.09am 19th Sept 16

 **BadxJock** Pucksaurus

Finn _shit! That's today? Alright cover up for me. I'm coming back._

8.09am 19th Sept 16

 **Lopez** Snixx

 _Football is more important. Of course. How can I forget that?_

8.10am 19th Sept 16

 **Kurt** Unicorn

 _When is Rachel coming back..I need to torture someone to feel sane again._

8.11am 19th Sept 16


	5. Chapter 5

**Lopez** Snixx

 _I wish I'm good enough_

9.00pm 19th Sept 16

 **Britt Unicorn** Spierce

 _Will I ever take this mask off?_

9.01pm 19th Sept 16

 **Arthur Abrams** Artie

 _I know I'm not good enough. I just don't know why_

9.01pm 19th Sept 16

 **BadxJock** Pucksaurus

Snixx _I miss you. Let's facetime_

9.01pm 19th Sept 16

 **Quarterback** Finn

Quinn _open your bedroom window_

9.02pm 19th Sept 16

 **Queen Fabray** Quinn

Finn _Done. Why?_

9.02pm 19th Sept 16

 **Quarterback** Finn

Quinn _Can you feel the wind?_

9.03pm 19th Sept 16

 **Queen Fabray** Quinn

Finn _yes, and it's so calming_

9.04pm 19th Sept 16

 **Quarterback** Finn

Quinn _That's me sending my love for you_

9.04pm 19th Sept 16

 **Queen Fabray** Quinn

Finn _Cheesy. But I like it_ _:)_

9.05pm 19th Sept 16

 **Quarterback** Finn

Quinn _I love you more_

9.05pm 19th Sept 16

 **Queen Fabray** Quinn

Finn _I guess I'll remember you every time the wind blows softly_

9.05pm 19th Sept 16

 **BadxJock** Pucksaurus

Finn Quinn _Get a room_

9.05pm 19th Sept 16

 **Chang** Mike

 _Hopeless romantic_

9.06pm 19th Sept 16

 **Girl Chang** Tina

Mike _I'm jealous_

9.06pm 19th Sept 16

 **Chang** Mike

Tina _Don't be. You have all my love_

9.07pm 19th September

 **Kurt** Unicorn

 _Now I'm going to puke_

9.08pm 19th Sept 16


End file.
